We're Not Gonna Take It
by PiaculumDeFatum
Summary: The battle against Ecklie sometimes took small defiances. Greg and Grissom friendship.


_**A/N:** Ah, don't you love randomness? This popped into my head this morning and I couldn't help typing it up. It's random, yeah, but it's ok. Kind of an extremely short songfic, but not really, because this song is actually playing in the fic. This fic is Greg and Grissom friendship, nothing more. "We're Not Gonna Take It" is the property of Twisted Sister, just as CSI and all its characters are property of CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and Alliance Atlantis. In other words, I don't own it. Shame. Oh, contains slight Ecklie bashing. Enjoy!_

We'e Not Gonna Take It

"We're not gonna take it  
No we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore"

Grissom shook his head and rubbed his temples as he heard music drifting down the near-empty halls of the crime lab. Taking his glasses off, he set down the file he was going over. The music reverberated throughout the lab, making it impossible for him to concentrate. Grissom stood. He knew who was playing the music, and he'd had a talk with that person before about it, and thought they'd solved it. Apparently, he thought wrong.

"We've got the right to choose it  
There ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life  
This is our song"

Leaning against the door to the DNA lab, Grissom's eyes studied Greg. The usually excited lab tech was slumped in his chair, glaring sullenly at the wall. Frowning, Grissom asked aloud, "Greg, what's with the music?"

Greg looked up, surprised. "What?" he shouted.

Grissom walked into the room and turned down the stereo. "I asked what's with the music. Marilyn Manson to Twisted Sister is an interesting transition, and I wondered what prompted it."

Greg's eyes darkened and he tossed a piece of paper across his desk at Grissom. "This is what prompted it."

"We'll fight the powers that be just  
Don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us  
You don't belong"

Grissom picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud. "Memorandum to all Crime Lab Technicians. This is a reminder that personal music equipment is not to be used during work hours due to distractions to other employees. Thank you." He set the letter down and raised an eyebrow at Greg.

Greg's face was stormy as he growled, "Ecklie's behind this and I know it. It's just not fair, Griss. I keep my music at a reasonable level. It helps me work."

"Oh we're not gonna take it  
No we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore"

"So this song is your defiance of Ecklie?" asked Grissom, hiding a smile.

The younger man nodded firmly. "Right. This song is social commentary on fighting the man, and I plan to do just that and keep playing my music."

Grissom picked up the memo and scanned it again. "You know, Greg, there may be another way."

"Oh you're so condescending  
You gall is never ending  
We don't want nothin'  
Not a thing from you  
Your life is trite and jaded  
Boring and confiscated  
If that's your best  
Your best won't do"

Grissom smiled and pointed out a phrase in the memo. "See, it says 'personal music equipment."

"Right…" said Greg, not getting it. "So?"

"So, do you have that silver sharpie on you?" asked Grissom, still smiling.

Thoroughly confused, Greg pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Grissom. "Here. I'm not quite sure how this will help, but…"

Grissom took it from him and went over to the stereo. He pulled of the cap of the pen and wrote on the stereo in bold, defiant strokes, "PROPERTY OF THE LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB." Then he put the cap back on and handed it back to Greg.

"Oh," said Greg, beginning to grin.

"We're right  
Yeah  
We're free  
Yeah  
We'll fight  
Yeah  
You'll see"

Grissom smiled sagely once more before heading to the door. He paused and turned back to Greg. "Oh, Greg? If you ever blast Twisted Sister again, I will personally back Ecklie's proposal to ban all electronic music players from the lab, Crime lab's or not."

Greg grinned. "I got you, boss." He paused before adding, "Thanks."

"Pat Conroy said, 'Without music, life is a journey through a desert.' We all need relief sometimes, Greg." Grissom just smiled at the young lab tech. "And you're welcome."

"Oh we're not gonna take it  
No we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore"


End file.
